Tales of the Marauders
by TheRogueMarauder
Summary: READ ME! This fanfic is about the marauders in general. Basically each of their stories before they met and during their friendship and to the very end. All conviently combined into one fic.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Each chapter will be about each of the four marauders. Their beginnings. Then I will proceed on to their middle years and then their ends. Please review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I am not her, therefore they do not belong to me.

A circle is never ending. Never ceasing never changing. It has no end. Love is like a circle. It has it boundaries but when it is experienced it is infinite and forever. Never swaying never ending. A circle is simple and a circle is forever. Forever binding.

Friendship is like a circle. You can fall out of friendship but if its true friendship you never will. Four boys came to Hogwarts in their first year and became life long friends. Here is each of their stories.


	2. Another Chance to Live

A/N: Here's Remus' story. No one really knows what happened that night so this how I envisioned it. Please review and tell me what you think!! Thank you!   
Disclaimer: I am not her, therefore they do not belong to me.   
Another Chance to Live- The Story of Remus Lupin 

Chapter 1: The Bite

The beast's jaw dug deep into my shoulder and pain shot up my arm like a javelin. A blood curdling scream issued from my mouth that came from deep within. Fear coursed through my body numbing me to the bone. I couldn't move, I couldn't breath the fear overwhelming me and suffocating me. I was going to die at the hands of this ravenous beast. He was going to tear me apart from limb to limb digging deep into my flesh.

The moment seemed to last forever and everything played in slow motion around me. I could feel the warm foul breath of the beast against my face and weight of his body on top of me. He growled and snarled and dug deeper into my arm and I screamed again in fear and pain. How could it be that a ten year-old boy like myself had found such grave peril in a simple forest? How could I have been so foolish to wonder deep into the unknown and against my parents counsel.. Oh, how I wish they were here now. They would save me from this beast and my end. They would fight for me against any creature or being to their deaths as long as I was safe.

As I lay there on my back on the hard ground with the beast upon me digging into my shoulder I made a promise to myself. I promised that if I made it out of this alive I would never be foolish again. Never again will I not take heed of my parents nor anyone else. Never again would I ever let my curiosity get the better of me. Suddenly without my knowing the beast got off me and its fangs let go of my shoulder and with a last look at me with those gleaming yellow eyes it turned around and fled once again deep within the forest like a shadow into the night.

Sweet relief surged throughout my body and I tried to stand. But the pain was too excruciating and I stumbled and fell back onto the hard stony ground. My arm felt paralyzed and I could feel blood flowing steadily from the deep wound. I mustered up all the strength I possessed and attempted to stand again but I could not. My mind began to haze as the pain increased and I felt myself slipping from consciousness. I had to hold on.

I gathered what strength I had left and struggled to get up but it was to much for me and I fell again. My face hit the ground hard and dirt and leaves stuck to my face which was full of perspiration. I flipped myself over and lay on my back staring up at the trees and the sky. Through the tall trees I could see a small clearing that showed the cloudless sky above.

I gazed out at the starry night and at the bright full moon above. Moonlight streamed through the trees and upon my face. I stared up at the sky looking at the stars and hoped that someone would find me. Then all of a sudden I saw it. A star came shooting across the sky and hope filled me and with as much of a voice I could muster I said, "I wish I had another chance." And then darkness took me and I faded from consciousness.

Chapter 2:

A awake early the next morning the sunlight settling on my body and waking me up. My eyelids fluttered open and I gazed about unsure of where I was. I lifted myself up with my arms but


End file.
